<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amanda's BIG Day by Jaredthefox92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753655">Amanda's BIG Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthefox92/pseuds/Jaredthefox92'>Jaredthefox92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mutants, Cynicism, Demonic Possession, F/M, Giants, Macro/Micro, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Pre-Sonic Forces, Size Difference, Size Kink, Villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthefox92/pseuds/Jaredthefox92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amanda the fox enters a small winery she expects to find a good replacement drink instead of trying to import her favorite. Little does she realize there is a conspiracy of mystical proportions out to get her, yet when this backfires it enhances her in a BIG way. She is then turned into a colossal monster, (or more of a monster than she already was), and decides to get revenge on the conspirators and have fun with her newfound gigantic power! )</p><p>(Note:  The story is a more mature and macro fetish-themed story based on a roleplay with a friend of mine on Discord. This story is non-canon to my main lores, and is meant to be a fun satire of Kaiju and horror movies.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act One: Some Really Bad Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following story is a macro-fetished theme story for mature audiences featuring a Sonic fancharacter, (a 'Moebian' to be exact), and is based on the old Archie Sonic pre-genesis Wave lore. This story is not 100% fanfiction, but it takes place in the Sonic universe. This story is intended for older people in the fandom, and is heavily meant to stand on its own as a horror supernatural parody.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda Bradanska was walking into a nearby winery that one fine morning in a city recently occupied by the Order of Moebius and her own army. While she didn't care much for cheaper and more mass-produced wine she found here, she knew she had to get her fix of alcohol after not having it for a while so she entered the winery and began to look around. The black fured dainty vixen in her normal green dress and brown slippers calmly entered the winery store and casually looked around. Yet as she did the air would fill with the natural ominous presence of her psychic brainwaves.</p><p>"O....oh, welcome, Lady Amanda!" the owner of the winery who personally knew her said as he nervously walked to her and bowed down slightly to her with his back.</p><p>"Si, it is me. I am looking for some wine. What is your most expensive brand?" She asks.</p><p>"H....here, we kept this just for you after we were informed of your arrival!" The man said as he took out a rather mysterious secret brand of wine from the others.</p><p>Soon the owner went to take a wine bottle and brought it to her, while all workers were watching, a lot of tension was in the air, apparently. Whether Amanda could sense it with her psychic powers and just attributed it to her natural reputation, or she was completely oblivious to say tension remained a mystery.</p><p>"Hmm, very good. Let me take a sampling shot if you will." She said, clearly conceited as ever.</p><p>"S....sure, sure !" The owner said wearily.</p><p>One of the workers gave a glass to the owner before the mobian pub owner poured a bit of the wine inside the tiny shot glass and he gave the glass over to her. They seemed to have pulled it out of stock from a separate table under the counter and not from the others. Amanda believed this was simply because it was a special premium brand, they did not sell to the general public to simply profit off of their main ones, or at least for really wealthy customers.</p><p>"Very good, cheers." She said as she took the glass and gave a fake smile before sipping it down.</p><p>The owner would nervously watch and wait for her to finish, as would the other workers as the atmosphere in the pub would go silent. Still, Amanda leisurely finished taking her shot of wine and then put the tiny cup down, clearly with an unimpressed expression.</p><p>"H....h.....how is it, Lady Bradanska?" The bar owner asks.</p><p>"Hmmm, it isn't like in mio own country, too much alcohol and not enough grapes...but it will have to do." She said as she sighed.</p><p>"W....we apologize for that. We will make sure to fix that problem as soon as possible!" the bar owner replies trying to appease her in fear of her powers.</p><p>"Ugh, it's fine. It is your country's fault, but yes next time cut down on the alcohol and add more flavor. “She said as she waved her hand around rather nonchalantly.</p><p>"We will, we promise!" The owner said even more nervously as he bowed down with his back several times, sweating and clearly terrified.</p><p>"Very well. I'll take the bottle then. Just in case I run out of my imported brands." She said as a slight jab at them.</p><p>"Sure, sure, take it! There is no problem at all!" The owner replied.</p><p>"Very well, how much?" She said as she levitated the bottle into her hands.</p><p>"Oh no no no, I would never make you pay for that! You are a special guest for us!" The bar owner ‘generously’ offers.</p><p>"Oh? Well Grazie then, it's good to get some recognition from the plebeians every now and then."</p><p>"U...um....y....yes, you're correct, Lady Bradanska...." The owner said still nervously, with one of the workers secretly smirking and looking at the bottle in her hands, before he left the room together with the others except for the owner.</p><p>"Very well then, I shall be off now. Addio." She said as she turns around and walks towards the door</p><p>"A....addio, Lady Bradanska...."the owner said as he sighed in relief after he saw the fox heading to the exit door</p><p>The door would slowly open in front of her with her telekinesis as she slowly walked through it and then closed as she continued walking, almost supernaturally. She then would daintily head down the sidewalk will a rather a tranquil smile as she would move out of the window and disappear from view. The owner then took a from his pocket and started to use it to take off sweat from his head, sighing again, and taking a cigarette as well.</p><p>"Damn, I’m not paid enough for this shit...." the owner mutters to himself.</p><p>Amanda soon begins to head down the street, all the while toting the glass bottle in her hand and humming a Spagonian melody. Suddenly, however, she begins to feel something inside of her, as some parts of her body such as legs and arms began to twitch more times and without any control. In the meantime, all the civilians who met her on the street quickly bowed down or walked away out of fear.</p><p>"Ugh...this stuff must have been worse than I thought." She said as she looks at the wine bottle in her hands.</p><p>"That, or I need to stop doing workouts in the morning..."The muscle spasms continue to increase with each passing moment. Soon the pain would become agonizingly apparent. *</p><p>"Ack! Did I work out too hard this morning, or....those bastards!" She let out realizing she may have been drugged.</p><p>"Ugh! Someone call a fucking ambulance!" She yells as she twitches</p><p>The pain soon spread in her entire body, as the street around her was now empty since most people just left or outright escaped after they saw her passing by. Nobody hears her, as nobody was on that street at that moment....it seems her scary and frightening reputation backfired against her this time around. The entire street is abandoned as she wallows in pain.</p><p>"Grrrrrrrrraaagh! A curse on you all too!" she lets out as she falls over in pain.</p><p>Suddenly things around her started to become smaller and smaller, as her body was growing in size while the pain became even worse. She went through an excruciatingly painful amount of pain as if she were having a second sudden growth spurt. Every part of her body burned and stretched in all directions as she let out a roaring shout of agony, yet she also believed she was losing her mind when she saw things getting smaller and smaller.</p><p>"Ugh! What type of fucking poison did I drink?!?" She said as she whaled out in pain.</p><p>She kept growing larger and larger, as two civilians who were still on the street stared at her with wide-open eyes, and after just a few minutes they were both bug-sized compared to her. Her feet would burst out of her tiny shows and would tear into pieces as her dress would now begin to tear and rip around her shoulders and her legs.</p><p>"My shoes and dress! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" She lets out.</p><p>"WHAT DID THOSE IDIOTAS DO TO ME?!?" She yells out as she slams her fist onto the street in anger, making some cars jump and some trashcans fall over.</p><p>There were two people who were watching this astonishing and terrifying transformation, a young adult couple of a taller male canine and a smaller female feline. Both were curious as to what was going on when Amanda started to enlarge, yet both now could only stare in disbelief and shock as the whiteness this monstrous transformation. Soon the female and then the male would both let out screams of terror.</p><p>"HUH? OH SHUT UP YOU TWO!" She said as she exclaims and looks at them.</p><p>"P....please, don't hurt us !" they both said as they pleaded for mercy, while they instantly stumbled backward in terror until their backs touched the side of a house behind them.</p><p>She then slowly reaches down to grab them. The two mobians just kept begging for mercy while they let out screams of fear until Amanda scooped them both up in her massive hand as she cuffs them in her palm and slowly begins to stand upright with them clasped in her gigantic hand. Soon she would stand back upright and then lift her hand up to her massive face and gigantic green eyes as they would fit in her palm.</p><p>"Please, spare our lives! “The two minuscule Mobians said as they were sitting literally in the palm of her massive hand.</p><p>The two mobians continued to plead for mercy, while soon many more civilians saw the giantess as she was standing in her 90m of size and she was towering over part of the city.</p><p>"NO." She simply replied as she stared down at them and then slowly began to slowly open her mouth.</p><p>"N....no, please, don't do it, PLEASE!" they plead and scream loudly, while all the other citizens just watched that scene with shock from the ground.</p><p>Amanda then tosses them into her mouth as she then begins to swish them around and looks downwards. She could see dozens and dozens of other mobians looking up at her shocked and terrified, while screams of the couple kept being heard from inside of the screaming couple in her mouth. Amanda swallows the two trapped in her maw as she gazed down at the intimidated masses of people. Never has she had so many people pay attention to her. Panic began to spread in the entire city as all the mobians who witnessed that scene soon started to flee and run away from the clearly carnivorous and monstrous sized vixen.</p><p>"YOU SHOULD HAVE ALL HELPED ME." She said as she began to stomp forwards, towards the winery. Her massive feet crushing cars and leaving massive imprints into the pavement as she would even allow her gigantic foxy tail to sway and smash into buildings next to her, now on a stampede of merciless destruction.</p><p>"S....stop right there !!!!" She heard in native Spagonian.</p><p>Amanda could soon hear a feeble shout coming from behind her, as a Greater Spagonian mobian cop was pointing a pistol at her, though with his legs trembling and his head sweating in fear. This surprised the ninety-meter vixen, to hear someone from her own country bark orders out to her as she slowly turned around and stated downwards.</p><p>"OH? A TINY PIG IS DEMANDING ME TO STOP? PFFT! HA HA HA!" She said, clearly amused by this.</p><p>"S-Signora Bradanska.  I don't know what is happening here, but I can't allow you to get this far and harm our people, i don't care what the Baron says!" The cop said as he tried to muster the courage to point a gun that was several hundred times his own size.</p><p>"I AM WHO KNOWS HOW MANY METERS TALL, AND YOU WANT TO ORDER ME AROUND?" She said as she then put out her hand and fingers and tried to fling him away with her telekinesis, only for it to not work.</p><p>"CAZZO...." She mumbled, something was clearly not right with her psychic powers as she could not even fling this tiny insect away and send them flying with her mind.</p><p>"I....if you don't stop, I will open fire! I...I am not joking, Lady Bradanska! You went too far this time!” The man said as he would twitch and had issues aiming his gun due to nervousness, luckily his target was larger than the broad side of a barn to aim at.</p><p>"OH PLEASE, JUST BECAUSE I CANNOT FLING YOU INTO ORBIT WITH MY MIND, DOESN'T MEAN I CANNOT FLING YOU WITH MY FINGERS." She said as she leaned over him and brought her massive hand closer to him.</p><p>"S....STOP !!!" the cop shouted loud again before he finally opened fire and he shot any ammo he had against the hand of the giantess</p><p>These would literally only cause her to pause, but mostly as the bullets would bounce off her massive fingers and body. The cop just opened wide his eyes in surprise before he slowly dropped down his handgun and he started to move back from her with his entire body trembling like a leaf.</p><p>"WHAT IS THE MATTER, INSECT? YOUR LITTLE GUN ISN'T 'STOPPING' ME?" She said as she smirked.</p><p>"Y....you can't do this, you can’t!!!" the officer said to her almost having an anxiety attack.</p><p>"I CAN, LIKE THIS." She said as she then would put down her fingers and flick him, very far.The man then let out a loud scream before after few seconds he was launched kilometers away into the air.</p><p>"THIS IS FUN." She said as she stood back upright and put her hand on her massive hips as she grinned fiendishly.</p><p>"HMMMMM, FIRST THINGS ARE FIRST. TIME FOR REVENGE." She said as she stomps towards the winery, now everything she could see was just panic and fleeing mobians, as the entire place was now in chaos as she slowly stomped towards the winery.</p><p>Meanwhile, the group of workers and the pub owner were wiping off their tables and the bar stools as they tried to act inconspicuous to the events prior to what happened before. They believed that Amanda could perhaps have died from the bad brew or perhaps she was taken to the hospital, yet Order officials were probably going to cover it up and not release it to the public. However, all stopped as they would hear loud booms that would come closer and closer towards their bar. Soon the entire building would shake, and glasses of wine would fall off the shelves and burst into pieces as the entire drinking establishment was becoming rattled.</p><p>"What the heck is happening, is this an earthquake, or what ?!" one of the workers asked the owner of the business.</p><p>THOOM THUD THOOM!</p><p> </p><p>As whatever approached the bar, they would see glasses of wine that still were on the tables rattle with each seismic shake. Soon they would become more frequent, whatever it was, was very big and very near. All of them would go into a concerned panic, but they had no idea just what was coming right towards them.</p><p>"What the hell is this ?!?" the owner shouted even louder, as his workers were going in panic and soon many of them went outside and tried to escape from the winery.</p><p>A terrifying sight would then occur, soon her massive foot would stomp right down on a yellow car parked just outside from view of the window. With one massive step, Amanda would utterly crush this rather tacky looking vehicle that belonged to the bar owner as if it were made of tinfoil. This would cause the entire building to shake widely, making the employees fall over and give the roaring sound as if a bombed have just been dropped. The owner opened wide his eyes in shock.</p><p>"IT'S ME AGAIN, AMANDA. I HAVE COME TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL ‘GIFT’ YOU PUT IN THAT WINE." She said, clearly messing with them.</p><p>"PERHAPS I CAN REPAY YOU BY TEACHING YOU A VALUABLE LESSON, A FINAL LESSON. DO YOU KNOW<br/>WHAT IT IS?" Amanda asks them all inside the building, with her massive ears listening in.</p><p>The owner and his workers just kept hiding inside the structure, he did not dare to come out from that place, and he had no intention of doing so after hearing the loud voice of Amanda. They were all too confused and afraid to decipher just was what was going on. She was supposed to be dead, not some sort of giant. All the owner could deduce is somehow the ‘mystical’ brand of poison he gave her, somehow did not work on the witch as he would have expected.</p><p>"I WILL TAKE YOUR SILENCE AS A 'NO'. THE LESSON IS: THE BEST WINE GRAPES ARE CRUSHED INTO PERFECTION." She said as she slowly lifted her other massive foot and leg.</p><p>"W....what?" the owner said as his face went cold with confusion and nervousness, but what she said somehow got into his mind. He slowly went out of his hiding place and peeked out of a window from inside</p><p>"LIKE THIS." She said as she would begin to stomp down onto his entire store.</p><p>"N....NO, NO !!!" He let out as he saw a massive shadow come over his establishment from outside.</p><p>Soon he would try to flee the building, as would the others, but unfortunately, her massive sole would touch the building and make the entire ceiling shake as bits and pieces of the roof would come down.</p><p>"N....NO, PLEASE, LADY BRADANSKA ! HAVE MERCY, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG !!!" one of the workers exclaims.</p><p>"I HAVE NOT TIME TO CONVERSE WITH INSECTS, ESPECIALLY DEAD ONES..." She said as she presses her massive foot down on the entire building and slowly grinds it into ruin beneath her. The entire building was totally flattened down, and the screams and shouts of the man totally ceased.</p><p>"THAT IS DONE...NOW WHAT CAN ELSE CAN I DO AT THIS SIZE?" She said as she looks around, thinking of all the possibilities of how to use her now gargantuan stature and newfound strength to her advantage. This bizarre day had just begun for her, but she thought to make the most of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act Two: A Plane to Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Act Two is where the story really catches on. Amanda has a plan to entrap the city to force it to submit to her. Also, this act displays a very odd supernatural power she has. (some suspension of disbelief is required.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <cite>The entire street and buildings would rattle and shake as Amanda slowly stomped back into the comparably narrow street. She had gotten her revenge one the people in the winery, but now it was time to figure out what she could do next with her newfound stature. She thought to herself as she looked around at the panicking populace and the smaller buildings that were mere stepping blocks for her. Perhaps she contemplated, that if she could cut off the escape routes out of the city and destroy all forms of transportation. She could trap people within the city for her to enjoy, all for herself.<cite></cite></cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Amanda could also see that many cars and other vehicles were trapped in the streets of the city as traffic was preventing people from escaping. Perhaps on her way to find where the people were fleeing, she could 'motivate' them to lead them to their escape routes, all the while having some harmless fun with their vehicles.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"THOSE LOOK LIKE FUN TO STEP ON...." She mutters to herself, very loudly as she stomps towards the city traffic.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> Soon her gargantuan shadow would cover the entire street as many mobians and humans quickly left their cars and ran away on them after they heard the giantess approaching them.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"I'LL START WITH THE UGLY CARS FIRST." She said as she stomped up to the traffic and looked down.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Most of the drivers luckily managed to escape in time, though some of them stubbornly attempted to use their own cars to get out of there, realizing too late the giantess was standing right behind them all. However, she stopped with a loud stomp as she noticed an abomination in her eyes, a tiny yellow luxury car was standing right down before her as it was stuck in traffic with the others. Whether its owner was still inside or not, it mattered not to her.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"EW, AN UGLY LITTLE YELLOW ONE. IT SIMPLY MUST BE CRUSHED TO OBLIVION." She said as she lifted her massive foot and put it over the yellow car, and the other ones around it. Then she stomped down with a mighty stomp.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>THOOM!</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"N....NO, STOP! I JUST FINISHED PAYING OFF MY CAR PAYMENT FOR THAT!" The supposed owner of the vehicle shouted on the side of the sidewalk calling up to her.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> "YOU EVIL COLOSSAL CUNT! STOP!" The man let out as he was steaming mad at her as he shook his fist.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Now, Amanda could just easily have crushed him or given him a fate worse than death, but she decided to mess with him considering he was literally powerless to stop her. Why not just let him live and be forced to pay extra insurance for "giant monster attacks"? Amanda instead just chuckled at him as she proceeded to continue to stomp down the road. Normally she would kill someone for such an insult, but she knew he was helpless to stop her, so she merely stomped past him causing him to fall over and proceeded on her way. Soon all the cars on the streets were totally flattened, and from some of them, a "squash" sound could be heard instead of breaking steel as Amanda continued to trample and advance through traffic without nary a thought of stopping.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"I'M NOT CLEANING THIS MESS UP. HEH HEH." She muttered to herself as she joked, all while rather conveniently allowing her voice to be in earshot.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>After she reached the end of the traffic, Amanda turned around and looked down at her handiwork. She would see a long trail of crushed metal and paint of various colors and sizes, but all flattened, her own massive footprints engraved into the road like a trail of potholes, and a mixture of motor oil with a tiny dash of red in it. She could not help but contemplate on which cars were paid off and which were not, honestly the mere thought of just one of them not being insured properly made her let out a booming chuckle that shook the nearby windows. Yet when she turned back in front of her, she would see people fleeing off the streets and to the east.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> "HMMM, NOW WHERE DO THEY THINK THEY'RE FLEEING TO?" she said as she looked ahead and saw something interesting.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Amanda has the height and the enhanced vision due to being so big that she saw the pedestrians were fleeing to a nearby airport. This of course would make sense, the best way to escape the city would be by the air. She saw one airplane take off successfully as she snarled. Nobody was leaving 'her' city, and she would make sure nobody else would be so fortunate as she began to storm towards the airport while agitated. Nothing in her path was safe as she proceeded to pick up the pace while having her massive fists clenched.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Soon the titaness vixen would stomp up to the walls of the airport. Now, she could have just stepped over them since they were about only twelve feet tall in length, but what fun would that be? Instead of just stepping over the wall, she just stomped on it causing it to easily crush to ruble as she stomped onto the airport's grounds.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>At the airport, things have gone from a normal calm day to a frantic and heroic scramble to evacuate the city. While just an hour or so before, not many pilots and flight attendants would take you seriously if you were told "a three hundred-foot vixen woman in a green dress was attacking the city you're in", but now everything turned dire and the entire airport was being used as an emergency evacuation station to shuttle people out of the city and to safety. All normal flights were obviously canceled, but pilots were having to work past the clock as waves of citizens were being put onto air flights in order to escape the havoc Amanda was causing, yet sadly this just would make them a nice target for her.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> One flight, number 816 Delta was already filled with passengers and preparing to make it's way off the runway, the pilots were nervous and yet tried to maintain their composure as their craft would move off the tarmac and towards the runway in a last bid effort to escape with people aboard. However, as the plane moved onto the runway and began to accelerate, an ominous and startling sight. Soon a gigantic padded mobian hybrid pawfoot would stomp down into sight from the window of the west cockpit of the plane. Surely enough, it seems the monster that the pilots were told about had come calling and now the plane was right on a pathway towards her!</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>The pilots frantically tried to maneuver or stop, but they soon realized they were going too fast. The plane was accelerating way too much and if they stopped who knew what would happen to the passengers on board? Soon they would see the titaness stomp onto the runway as her massive form and green dress could be seen.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"We can't stop Gerald, the acceleration will do God knows what to our plane if we do!" The copilot said.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> "Hold on Johnson, I'll try to turn the plane away from her! We'll skid but there's nothing I can do otherwise!" Gerald replied to Johnson.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"Are you mad? We can't turn the plane on a dime!" Johnson stated.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Amanda saw that they were trying to turn the plane instead of stop. While she deduced that they were trying to avoid her, this still was a very bad move. Instead of just allowing them to maneuver however and trampling on their wings, she had another idea. She wanted to 'wrestle' with a jumbo jet and test out her newfound might. So instead she gleefully smiled as she began to charge right at the plane.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"Oh Gaia's sake! She's charging right towards us!" Johnson exclaimed.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"We're going to collide! Brace onto something!"  Gerald replied.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"HEE HEE COME TO ME LITTLE PLANE!" Amanda said as she then began to sit down onto the runway and stretched out her feet while putting out her hands to catch the plane.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>The plane collided with her hands, with each grabbing a wing. It would come grinding to a halt, with much more force than if it were to have stopped. Still, the engines and momentum of the plane let out a rather daunting task of trying to hold it without it jabbing into her stomach. Amanda pushed out her hands and used all her might to keep the plan steady.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> Chaos had happened in the plane, while both the pilots were alive, as well as the flight attendant trapped in the passenger area, screams were heard and luggage were tossed around as people were shaken as if they were in an earthquake. Fortunately, the young and old were not as numerous on that flight, but there was no telling what would happen next.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"NOW NOW LITTLE ONES...UGH! IT'S NOT POLITE TO FLEE FROM ME." Amanda said as she now grunted and yet whispered as she then grabbed unto the fuselage, now with a firm grip as she pushed back the grounded plane and then ripped one wing right off the jumbo jet and tossed it far aside onto a nearby hanger.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>The two pilots were screaming in horror as she then took her other hand and used the one, she had on the fuselage to rip off another wing and tosses it far away. The good news for them is that the plane has stopped, the bad news was that they could not move and were trapped. Amanda smirked as she then pushed the plane back and tilted the cockpit upwards to where the pilots were making eye contact with her massive and supernaturally glowing green gigantic eyes.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> "IT WAS A NICE TRY THOUGH, BUT I WON IN THE END." She said as she then winked at Gerald and Johnson who were both shivering.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS." She said as soon she would do something utterly insane; she moved her massive mouth over to the cockpit window as she looked like she was about to bite or eat into it.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>The humans both screamed and prayed as her massive face grew slowly closer and closer, they thought she was going to eat them, but oddly enough Amanda did not open her mouth to bite. She instead brought them close to her massive lips that were chapped with her own special brand of homemade lipstick. Soon her lips would press against in steel as it would shatter the glass ending shards if it all around the pilots, who fortunately were already in a feeble position praying to Light Gaia for their souls. Soon the entire cockpit would go dark as her purple lipstick would smear and drop all over them. They heard a boomingly loud, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHUAAAW", as if this psychopathic abomination of a fox were trying to literally make out with the plane with them inside.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> Now, the lipstick Amanda had on was very special indeed. Not only was it her own secret recipe and in a dark violet color of a lisianthus flower, but it also was mystical in nature and contained ingredients for a very special spell. Whoever wore the lipstick would have one wish granted towards whoever, or whatever the lipstick contacted. Amanda also had many ideas about what she could do. She could turn the plane into a gigantic flower, and the people aboard them into seeds. She could turn them into a cannoli or even fruit, she could even wish to absorb them so long as their souls would remain intact. However, the massive witch was pragmatic. She did not stop the aircraft to destroy it and kill the passengers. Instead, she wished for it to merely be shrunken and inside for everyone aboard to reduce in size so she could hold the fuselage and spare their lives. Amanda wanted servants and playmates, and she would settle for just smaller ones as soon she finished the kiss and looked inside the cockpit with her massive eyes, eyes that were not becoming bigger and bigger.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> The pilots realized they were alive, but for some reason, they saw themselves shrinking with the vehicle as they were plastered with her cinnamon smelling purple lipstick. Now both were questioning reality and perhaps wondering if they were in Hell for something they did in their past lives. The giant monster that stopped their plane, kissed their plane, and now is becoming bigger? What utter madness is this day? Soon the plane would shrink slightly enough that she could lift it into her hands as she stood back upright. She wanted to talk to everyone on board so she would try to whisper to them. She turned it around and to where she could barely see into the passenger side as her massive mouth was facing everyone who was trembling from fear and trying to recover from the shock.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"Now little ones, let this be a lesson for you. I will not kill you, but I want you all to go back into the city. Do not test my mercy, or you shall all be crushed like bugs"Amanda said giving them a stern warning as she then put the plane gently on the ground and then began to stomp down the runway towards the terminal building.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> Amanda stomped around towards the terminal, with each massive step she intentionally tried to ruin the runway as she advanced slowly towards the terminal. Thus far, stranding that flight was easy, but she did not want anyone to try to attempt to escape. As she moved closer she noticed the flight tower, while she wanted to deal with that she knew that the highest concentration of people would be in the terminal and scaring everyone inside out of commission would cause them to have to attempt to all flee aboard a plane and out into the open, of which she could easily enjoy teaching them the error of their ways. No, she would save the control tower for last. Unless they exited the operators would be stuck in a long tower. Soon the ground would shake as the gargantuan vixen witch would slowly stomp up to the main building.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"I'VE MISS PLAYING 'DOLLHOUSE' AS A BAMBINA. BUT NOW I CAN DO IT WITH REAL THINGS..."<br/>she said as she then stomped right up to the building which was only slightly higher than the height of the jets and then she slowly sat back down right onto the cockpit of a parked jet crushing it under her dress covered butt.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> She would slowly put both of her hands onto the building as she would easily open it as would someone taking the roof off a dollhouse. The entire terminal would shake as she would hear teeny tiny screaming from everyone inside. Amanda tore the entire roof off and then leaned over and looked right down into the panicking refugees and staff. Now some of the guards would begin to open fire at her face with their weaponry, but they were not able to hit her eyes and their rounds merely bounced harmlessly off her cheek. At this, she merely chuckled in the futility of this response. She found these brazen acts more adorable than annoying.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"NONE OF YOU LITTLE ONES WERE TRYING TO FLEE FROM MAMA AMANDA, NOW WERE YOU?" she asked with an obviously rhetorical question.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>She would see some of them shake their heads in fear, others were literally petrified in horror and many looked utterly depressed and questioning their sanity. Yet she smiled and gave an oddly warm expression.  She did however put her hand inside the terminal and one by one smashed all the exits of the building. Except for the main exit. She wanted to funnel them all into one area where she could manage anyone fleeing. Yet thus far the sheer horror of her kept them intimidated enough or nobody trying to make a run for it.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> "I WANT YOU ALL TO GO BACK TO THE CITY AND DARE NOT TRY TO FLEE FROM ME AGAIN. USE THE BUSES TO SHUTTLE YOUR CHILDREN AND MOTHERS BACK THERE FIRST, AS WELL AS YOUR ELDERLY. IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU TRYING TO FLEE ON A PLANE, HOWEVER, YOU WILL DIE." She demanded as she put her finger up and wagged it as if she were scolding a child.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>"I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHTY AMANDA BRADANKSA, AND YOU SHALL ALL DO WHAT I SAY," she said as she then stood up and literally stepped over the terminal and over towards the control tower.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Her massive stomps would be felt by the people in the tower, but she stopped as she picked up a luggage tram and gently tossed it towards the door. It would land and blockade the exit, but leave the tower standing as she then proceeded to advance towards it even further with a fiendish smirk on. The tower was larger than her, but this was exactly what she wanted. Soon she stomped right up to yet another nearby stationary and abandoned plane. She got a fiendish idea, and awfully and wonderfully fiendish idea. To test out her strength, she would see if she could wield the plane like a club. She leaned down and proceeded to rip off the wings again before using her might to pick up the entire plane. She would use to swing against the taller tower to bring it down. She laughed boomingly as she then began to make a bat pose she saw on TV before swinging it at the tower, it took several swings as she reeled back and put her massive foot but soon the tower would come tumbling down with a mighty crash. Amanda then dropped the plane and laughed out loud in a thunderous and jolly commotion. Nobody would be able to use this airport now and soon the entire city would be stranded with her.</cite>
  </cite>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act Two: Playtime!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is meant to be a silly and fun chapter, with Amanda relaxed and goofing around while taking advantage of her size and might. I played with the idea of her being sentient and evil, (such as the villainess Magica de Spell she is inspired off of.) As such she is more for having fun and getting her way rather than just destruction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Amanda talks in ALL CAPS because her voice is loud. Much akin to one who would be female and yet the size of Godzilla.  However, she will 'wisper' in normal caps when trying not to burst people's ear drums around her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <cite>With the airport thoroughly taken care of, Amanda proceeded to stomp out of the airfield grounds and back towards the inside of the city. Along the way, she kept a watchful super-sized eye out for any other methods of escape. She wanted to keep to the outskirts of the city for now encircling it and proceeding to take care of things such as bridges and train tracks.</cite>
</p><p>Amanda had soon stumbled across a tiny bridge that she demolished just by placing her massive foot on it and pressing down. The bridge would almost immediately crumble into ruble as she stomped onward, eventually, she would find a train track and contemplated on how to put it out of commission. She could reach down and pick the tracks out of the ground, but that would get her hands dirty and it was a lot of tracks to follow. Thus, she had decided to simply block any train tracks she saw with spare cars she found, trees, or even trains themselves.</p><p>Soon, however, Amanda could hear an actual train approaching as her massive foxy ears would perk up and twitch as if they were like radar dishes. Instead of going to the train, she would wait for it to come to her. Soon she would see it approach. It was not a passenger train but a simple coal and gas one, the older models that you would find in this region of Northamer that would carry materials and resources. Now granted she did not want to touch the dirty train and its cargo was flat-out useless to her, she still wanted to have some fun. She waited until the train would be near as she then stomped in front of the tracks and opened her legs to where they were standing on each side of the tracks. Amanda didn't want the train to potentially hit her in the toes if she failed to scare the engineer in time so she left an opening for it to go under her if her little game didn't go as expected.</p><p> As the train approached, Amanda got into a rather comical position. She made one of those "draw" gun poses she saw in the old spaghetti westerns and pointed out her finger as if it were pistol to pretend that she was going to 'rob' the train. Of course, this was all rather ridiculous, but she assumed that either she would scare the engineer of the train to stop before it came to her, or it would simply pass under her legs.</p><p>"STOP! THIS IS A STICKUP!" Amanda teased as she pretended that she was going to rob the train.</p><p>Cletus James was the human engineer of the train that was currently heading towards Amanda. He had been traveling since the weekend on his rail across Northamer to deliver the cargo of said train to the industrial district of the city and he'd been out of town for about as long as well on this cross country trip. Thus far it's been a long and boring weekend with his current shift as an engineer, that was until he caught sight of the gigantic fox woman in the green dress who was currently standing with the tracks in between her and pointing down as if her finger were a gun. Soon a wave of confusion and panic erupted into Cletus's mind as he quickly tried to slow down the train. As she got closer and closer, he realized just how big she was, and he put on the brakes rather swiftly as she could hear the train slowly grind to a halt.</p><p> Amanda smirked as soon the train would stop before her feet. She changed her finger gun back to her hand as she then stepped over it to its side and slowly turned around before putting her feet on the conductor car. She would move her massive foot front and back to sway the car from left to right as Cletus let out a scream not realizing just what she was doing. He did realize that the train had stopped moving so he dashed out to the side hatch and then leaped off the side to scurry away in fear. He then saw her with her monstrous size and playfully fiendish grin as Amanda eventually nudged the entire frontal car over with the sole of her foot until it would fall to the aide, followed by her moving her foot and doing the same car for car until she would reach the caboose.</p><p>"Hey! Stop that!" Cletus shouted up at her as before he knew it, the entire train was derailed off the tracks as she turned and looked at him.</p><p>"OR WHAT, LITTLE HUMAN? YOU WILL SHOUT AND SCREAM SOME MORE? HA!" She said as she leaned over.</p><p> "Y-You can't do this, I-Ill get fired for this!" Cletus pleaded.</p><p>"OH LITTLE HUMAN, I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT. GUESS WHAT I'LL DO?" She asks as she leans over and grinned at him.</p><p>"Uhh...what?" Cletus asked her.</p><p>"I AM GOING TO EAT YOU! RAWR!" Amanda said as suddenly she opened her mouth and extracted<br/>her retractable fox claws.</p><p>"NO! KEEP AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHHH!" Cletus said as he scurried away in fear from her.</p><p>She watched as Cletus rushed away to get away from her and into a nearby thicket of shrubbery. Instead of following him, however, Amanda merely burst out laughing and pointed at him believing her ruse. Not because it was too obvious, but because it was so easy to scare off the little human. She left out a loud booming cacophony of laughter as she then began to push and nudge the train cars onto the tracks while keeping them on their sides to block the pathway. Soon, however, she figured she had hindered transportation enough, so she stepped over the derailed train wreck and back into the city.</p><p>"TIME TO MINGLE WITH THE PLEBEIANS." She said to herself as she stepped back into the streets.</p><p> Amanda would find the city in an eerily abandoned like manner, but also one where she knew people were hiding and trapped in the town with her. In her rampage she had destroyed nearly all manners of transportation her path, the only thing they could do is hide from her. Which was okay because she could always smoke them out in her own special way. She stomped into the street and looked around, thinking of what to do next. A thought ran through her massive head as she noticed something about the city, it was filled with some tacky looking buildings and would need some redecorating. Perhaps she contemplated, if she removed some of these buildings, she could get the tiny citizens to rebuild great and beautiful architecture in her honor.</p><p>"THIS CITY IS UGLY AND AN EYESORE. I SHALL CLEANSE IT OF MEDIOCRITY AND FORCE THE LITTLE ONES TO MAKE IT IN MY OWN IMAGE." She said to herself as then stomped into an intersection.</p><p>"OH LITTLE ONES, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW. WELL, ACTUALLY YOU 'MUST' COME OUT, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CRUSH YOU." Amanda demanded from everyone by calling them out and summoning them with her loud and massive voice.</p><p> Soon they would all come out, trembling and cautious. There were signs of hopelessness and despair in their tiny little eyes as she smiled down at them all crowding around her massive pawed feet. However, she tried to lighten their spirits by smiling and trying to appear all warm, she wanted to have a small chat with them instead of harming them.</p><p>"I HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS CITY IS AN EYESORE. SO, I AM GOING TO DESTROY SOME BUILDINGS FOR YOU ALL TO CLEAN UP AND TO MAKE WONDROUS STATUES TO MY LIKING AND GOLDEN ARCHES. THIS POST-MODERN ARCHITECTURE IS DEPRESSING, EVEN FOR ME. I WANT THIS CITY TO BE A TRUE AND MAGNIFICENT WORK OF ART. SO, YOU ALL STEP BACK TO SAFETY AND WATCH ME REMOVE THESE UGLY LITTLE BUILDINGS...BY DANCING!" She let out in a joyous manner as they began to gulp and step back like she demanded.</p><p>Ever since the Order came and occupied this once prosperous city under the United Federation, things have begun to rapidly decline. While the Moebian's occupation of humanity has been rather calm compared to certain other species, they still demanded that most of the production of the city was to be put to military use. This combined with those who joined jobs in the factories were not paid in human currency only increased the economical downturn of the city.</p><p> Now, all the industrialization that Amanda's own nephew demanded from them, was to be demolished by her, and instead she wanted them to create structures of monuments made for glorifying her own ego in the name of 'art'. Still, the citizens of the city were powerless to say no to her, she has already proven that she was large and in charge, as well as she was ruthless and would go great lengths to see her twisted delusions of grandeur to become a reality. Many of them simply sighed in groaned as they got clear of her pathway. None of them wanted to be caught under any part of her.</p><p>Once Amanda saw her subjects a safe distance from herself, she began to break out into song and dance. While her massive body took some time to get used to, she now felt that she could move around somewhat more freely as she tried to regain her feel for music and trance. She loved to dance and growing to 90 meters in height would not stop her from enjoying her frolicking and merriment. She started by humming and tapping her massive feet making the ground tremble as she is hummed a tune. Soon she would gain her rhythm as she would begin to sway her massive butt from left to right, eventually it collided with an old factory as it would demolish it like a big and soft wrecking ball. The people who worked there could only watch in horror as her massive posterior would swing right into it and cause the entire complex to cave in on itself.</p><p> Next, Amanda began to twirl around and knock over the long objects sticking out around her like smokestacks, billboards, and towers. Her hand then knocked over a billboard causing it to topple and plummet into the street below. As she spun around with her hands out, her breasts collided and scrapped along with the outer windows of an apartment complex as they shattered the windows and darkened the inside of an apartment of a man too stubborn to flee from her. However, Amanda barely noticed as this did not impede her balance and she eventually spun around. As she did so, she didn't notice as she knocked over a gas transport truck containing several gallons of crude. The truck rolled over and as it was knocked over and hit its cap, causing it to burst and spew black oil all over the road.<br/>Amanda paid little heed to this as she continued her merriment and mayhem. However, as the vixen titaness stomped back to take a squat, she suddenly would slip when her right foot slid on the spewed oil, causing her to lose her balance and fall backward.</p><p> "MERDA!" She could only let out as soon she fell with a mighty crash, butt first onto an old theater, demolishing it utterly as her posterior slammed down onto it with a mighty crash as she fell over onto her backside.</p><p>Now she was upset and sore. She would slowly try to get back up while grunting as she tried to pull herself back up by pushing her massive hands and arms to pull the weight of her backside up. Eventually, she got into a sitting position and realized something that made her mad, well for starters she had her legs wide open from side to side. Next, she saw above her colossal self that there was a news helicopter hovering and taking footage! While Amanda loved attention, she hated the paparazzi. As she blushed, she showed a face of embarrassment, then pure anger and spite. She slowly began to be trying to stand back upright before giving the pilot and the cameraman a death stare.</p><p>"YOU STUPID PRESS! HOW DARE YOU TAKE BAD FOOTAGE OF ME!" She said as she then tried to grab the helicopter, only for the pilot to perform evasive maneuvers and fly up and away from her.</p><p> She was mad, Amanda tried to leap and grab it but sadly she was not the most acrobatic, or light. The copter just barely missed her massive fingers as the crew aboard realized she was soon after them, so they began to rapidly ascend and attempt to fly away. Now Amanda was storming after them as she dashed to give chase. With each step from her mighty stampede, the ground shook, and windows rattled as she left huge paw marks into the pavement. Amanda was LIVID that she would now have footage on the news, not of her accomplishments or handiwork, but of her clumsy fall!</p><p>"COME HERE YOU LITTLE METAL BIRD! I SHALL SWAT YOU FROM THE SKY!" She called out to them as she gave chase.</p><p>As the copter fled, however, she realized something. The helicopter was heading towards the Mobius Global News station, which was famed for it's Mobius News Tonight segment. One of her favorite late-night broadcasting stations with three of the most handsome Mobian radioshow hosts in her humble opinion, Tim Mccrain the Crane and Bob Smithers the Viper. Then there was Darwin Dimitri the saber-tooth tiger. All of these she could meet in person she thought as her anger and rage turned to giddiness and excitement, heck all of them could be hers! Soon she giggled as she smirked while still maintain her stride and movement to chase down the chopper, but only this time her prize was the building itself. She could of course, always demand them to never show that footage to the public, in return for the lives of their staff.  </p><p> Surely enough, the helicopter flew right back to the building as she quickly deduced that it had to be refueled or it would crash. It mattered not, however, as she continued to dash down the street and right up to the building before, she made a quick stop. All this excitement and she forgot to make herself presentable! Surely, she could not just go meet her media idols without sprucing up her look a bit, especially after this embarrassment. They were going nowhere. If need be she could just always chase them down if they got in vehicles but first she wanted to make herself ladylike and presentable as she stomped up to a nearby skyscraper and proceeded to dust off her dress, brush her hair down, and check her teeth. Amanda also tried to make poses in the glass windows to show confidence and put on her trademark seductive looks. While she was not sure how the people at MGN would take to seeing a 90meters tall witch vixen in a tattered dress, she knew this was one chance of a lifetime and nothing would stop her from living her dream!</p><p> After a bit of time, Amanda finally finished prettying herself up a bit. She then smiled as she then proceeded to walk rather daintily right up to the building. First, she leaned over and picked up some cargo trucks to make sure she would block all the entrances and exits. While she clearly was already seen inside, and panic would go out. She wanted to make sure she would leave no room for escape as she went around the complex blocking all ways to get out. After this took a deep breath as she got the butterflies in her stomach. Would they like her, the thought that ran through her gargantuan head? Probably not, at least not without considering her a monster. Then again, Amanda was far too ambitious to let that stop her. She then stomped right up to the front where the logo was and peeked inside.</p><p>Panic had indeed broken out inside the complex, with people scrambling around, screaming at her monstrous sized face and body, and workers trying to hide under desks. To them, she was a monstrous sight, but to the mobians she was also an eerily beautiful one. She measured past several levels too, her eyes were on one level of the building while her mouth was at another and her body lowers and so forth. Sadly, Amanda realized that she was not on the studio floor in eye level, but she soon deduced that she did not have to be. Bradanska knew they were trapped and thus she could make them come to her. It was the moment of truth, she put up her massive hand and punched through the part of the glass where her mouth was leveled, as she heard tiny screams from then. She then chuckled as Amanda put her lips right up to the glass and cleared her throat as she softly spoke into the building.</p><p> "Ciao, everyone at Mobius Global News. I am Amanda, and I'm your biggest fan! Quite literally..." She said as soon they would stop as her soft and yet loud voice echoed throughout the building.</p><p>"I just wanted to say, I enjoy your Mobian News Tonight segment. In fact, I'm wanted to meet your talk show hosts. Are they busy?" She spoke into the building from the outside as she asked this rather rhetorical question.</p><p>"Uh, no ma'am. No they're not. C-can they help you with anything? Like sign an autograph or what?" A voice said on an intercom outside the building.</p><p>"Oh, they can do much more than that, dearie." Amanda said as she whispered and tried to hold back her enthusiasm.</p><p>"I would like Tim Mccrain ,Bob Smithers the Viper, and Darwin Dimitri all to meet me up at eye level of this building. Don't worry, they will be cared for..." She stated.</p><p>"Um, I'm sorry miss but I don't think they wan-."</p><p>"That was not a suggestion, that was an ORDER," she said as she stopped whispering and made her demand.</p><p>"Oh shit..um...okay, let me get them to come up." The voice on the intercom said.</p><p> Sure enough, within several moments the three of the news talkshow hosts appeared up to her eye level. They did not seem happy to see a gigantic fan right outside their building and perhaps were in the middle of something. This mattered not to Bradanksa. She came for them and they were hers. Still, as she gazed upon them through the window her pupils started to dilate and become even larger than they already were. Her massive heart would begin fluttering as her grey mussel would suddenly become rosy red, at this David gulped, but he was too small for her to notice. She just could not stand how cute they were in their little tuxedos, she had to have all three.</p><p>The once nervous and yet romantic signs from her face then turned back her trademark sinister smile. She lifted her massive arm and thrusts her massive hand effortlessly through the glass of the level the talkshow hosts were in. Within milliseconds, bits of glass shattered as if it were made of sand and went all throughout the room as her massive hand slowly came closer and closer to the talkshow hosts who were now screaming for their lives. Not only them, but everyone else in the room were in a panic as all they could do is get in feeble positions before her gigantic black and fured covered hand-scooped them up like tiny dollies in a house. While she was as gentle as she could be, they still were trapped firmly in her palm and escape as futile as she slowly pulled them back out of the building and lifted all three in the palm of her hand. Tim was shivering and his feathers were shaking and shedding as bob was nervously hissing and David was whimpering. Her massive green eyes gazed at them and her heart was beating as she showed signs of facial sweat and heat. All three trembled in her hand as they had no clue what she would do next.</p><p> "H-hi missssssss.." Bob said as he mustered up the courage to speak to her.</p><p>"Ciao Bob, I am Amanda Bradanksa...I am a huge fan of your work" Amanda said as trying to keep her booming voice as low as possible for them.</p><p>At this Bob's green scales grew a pale white. It was 'the' Amanda Bradanksa. The Baroness of Greater Spagonia, the international super-criminal of Eurish, the one responsible for the sinking of the Galaga ship, and the infamous aunt of Baron Grief Bradanksa and Scylla Bradanksa. Now, showing that she could enlarge too. He was a respectable and bipartisan talkshow host, and now he was in the very palm of a vile supercriminal, who was now supersized.Bob started to pray to Light Gaia as Tim and David tried to calm down and not make a wrong move.</p><p>"T-thank you misssssssssss." Bob hissed in nervousness.</p><p>"What are you going to do with us?" Tim asked.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked Tim, I want all three of you to take off your clothes, but only to your underwear." She gently ordered.</p><p>"W-what?!?" David let out in confusion.</p><p> "Don't worry boys, this is just so you don't get hot. Now please, do it." She said as she gave them a slight grin.</p><p>The talkshow hosts abide by her ludicrous demands and took off their tuxedos one by one. After this Amanda smiled in an eerily warm manner as she then took her other hand and slowly grabbed the top of her dress covering her cleavage and slowly began to open it wide. They gulped as they realized just exactly what she was about to do.</p><p>"Y-you're putting ussssss in there?" Bob asked.</p><p>"Si, it is the nicest and safest part on me. Enjoy boys!" She said as she slowly lowered them over and down to her cleavage to a slightly safe height to where they could drop onto and between her massive breasts.</p><p>The three of them let out yells as she would slowly turn her hand and all three fell into and between her bosoms. Of course, she then would move her hand and make sure each one of them were safe and moving around. Once she realized they harmlessly grabbed onto either her left or right boobs, she put her fingers from the hand that was holding them to gently put them down and yet deep as she could for them, to make sure they were where her two breasts would meet and they could hold on or be held safely indefinably.  After she made sure all three was secure, she smiled as she slowly covered back her dress top, making the light darken as this would be their holding chamber now. She let go and with a snap and a flop, she now felt them crawling around in between her two bosoms. This day went from bad to good for her, or so she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Act Four: Some Bad Television</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter was a lot of fun. I played with the ideas of news stations like MSMBC and CNN. I really liked the idea of everyone's an outside perspective of Amanda's actions from supporting characters. I also introduce the heroine of the story, Amanda Moscati.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Note: This act contains a scene that would be considered vore. If you're not comfortable with that, then please either skip past this scene or maybe go onto the next act. )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <cite>Next on the agenda, Amanda thought to herself, she would do the people at MGN a literal huge favor. The titaness vixen stomped right back up to the media building and put her mouth and lips right up to it as before. She was hungry, but Amanda thought of the best way to help the good folks at Mobius Global News. She knew a secret about the station, quite frankly, the head CEO of the station was a greedy asshole and she thought of the funniest way to give him his just deserts.</cite>
</p><p>“Bring me Ross Vinestein. I want him right to where I am speaking to you right now, little ones. I know he is a deplorable man; I have or should I have said I had my underground sources inform me of his scandals. This little cretin won’t bother you all ever again.” She whispered into the building.</p><p>To this, the people inside the building became nervous. While yes, for all the insanity that this monster-sized fox woman was causing, she did have some truth regarding how their CEO and employer were very unsavory. However, most of them did not want to lose their jobs. It took them a moment or two to deduce that even if they wanted to retain their employment, Amanda could become impatient and either grab him or level the building with them inside it herself. Thus, they complied with her rather audacious demands as they went to his office and grabbed him. There was a lot of commotion and fighting, but eventually, the people in the building brought the human who was kicking and shouting to her. It was better for him to die than for her to simply demolish the entire structure out of anger after all.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this? I demand you assholes tell me just what the devil is going…What the fuck is that?!?” Ross said as he looked at the giant pair of purple lipstick covered lips and the massive grey muzzle that could be seen outside, connected to the massive feminine vixen body.</p><p>“It’s Amanda Bradanska boss, that crazy fox bitch from Eurish who we did a report on about ten years ago.” One of the employees said.</p><p>“You got to be shitting me!” Ross said as he continued to struggle.</p><p>“I wish I would boss, but um…I think she wants to eat you. She knows your name and everything, a bit too much if you ask me.” The other employee stated.</p><p>“Unhand me you treasonous weasels! I shall have each one of you fired by tomorrow morning for this!” Ross demanded.</p><p>“Um sorry boss but um, if we do that Amanda here may get mad and um, kill us all anyway.” The guy trying to drag Vinestein by the leg.</p><p>Unknown to the others, Amanda could faintly hear all this commotion and she found it utterly amusing, she resisted the urge to chuckle as she simply waited there for them to draw Ross over to her. Soon the four people who were dragging the human over to her pushed him to the floor as one of them got out a taser. Unfortunately, that would do little to Amanda other than perhaps zap her lips and make her agitated, but the man wielding the taser could not honestly say it wouldn’t be fun to zap his bastard of a boss.</p><p>Ross tried to make a break for it on the ground, but the guy with the taser gave him a nice shock. This voltage did not do much damage, but it still caused him to let out a yelp and then begin to pant. Another person kicked him on the ground to head over towards Amanda. The man was infuriated but he was in an entire room full of turncoats and unable to escape due to Amanda blocking all the exits anyhow. He gulped as he looked up from his hands and knees to see her just smiling while she patiently awaited him.</p><p>“Dumbass gigantic whore, I never liked nonhumans,” Ross muttered to himself as he slowly stood up and walked up to her.</p><p>“I’m waiting…” Amanda muttered quietly as she pretended, she did not hear that.</p><p>Ross could do little as he sheepishly crept up to her massive mouth. He was afraid of what she would do to him, but he also knew the others were right. If she had it out for him, there was no way someone of her size and reputation would let him go. He was a dead man either way. When he got close enough, Amanda made her move and stepped into the building more, causing the entire thing to shake and everyone inside the room to let out yelps of terror as they could hear her body literally bursting through the glass below. However, this would allow her to close in and suck up Ross’s face right into her gargantuan lips as she then plastered him with her lipstick.</p><p>All he could do is try to pull away by placing his hands on her lips and struggling to break free, but it was of little use as the force from her smooch had him too dug in. The others could hear muffled screams as they watched in horror as his hands, head, and suit was covered in her purple lipstick. They were quite frankly waiting for her to open her mouth and suck him in, but instead, she sounded like she was trying to do an actual legitimate kiss.</p><p>“MMMMMMHHHHHMMMMMMMM” Amanda made out for several moments with her mouth before she then opened it and blew him out of her mouth.</p><p>Ross landed on the ground with the force of her breath having enough intensity that it caused him to fall to the floor with her purple lipstick splattered all over him and now the carpet. Even worse, her kiss seemed to have made his mouth open on accident and he ingested some of her lipstick. While it was an oddly natural cinnamon flavor, he still was gagging and coughing it up.</p><p>“Ugh! Okay you massive bitch! You got your stupid kiss! Now st-ACK!” Ross could not finish his sentence. Something was happening to him.</p><p>The people in the room would begin to watch in horror as Ross would seemingly mutate very rapidly. His flesh began to turn purple and smooth, almost plantlike. He let out a scream as his face would become petrified and slowly, he would curl up on the ground and would grow large bubble-like warts all over his body. The others could make out some sort of untranslatable call for help from the poor man as they slowly watched a horrible sight, the man was turning into a giant piece of fruit. Their perception of reality from this day was going even further off the deep end as they saw their boss, literally turn into an oversized raspberry!</p><p>At this, Amanda then opened her mouth and slowly took out her massive tongue as it went under the berry and scooped it off the floor before. Slowly but surely, what remained of Vinestein was slowly lifted and carried into her massive maw from her giant tongue as she began to close it and then began to chew. This would cause everyone in the building to scream for fear. After a few moments, the sound of her gulping down the berry could be heard and she grinned.</p><p>“Lampone, my favorite!” She whispered back to them.</p><p>People in the room began to beg and plead mercy for her not to do the same to them. Fortunately, however, Amanda had no plan to do so. Truth be told, she wanted her favorite nightshow news broadcasts to continue. Even if she could not actually view them on a tiny television from this massive size. Bradanska did, however, want two things. First, she wanted to coverup her rather embarrassing falling incident. She cleared her throat once more.</p><p>“Also, excuse me, but I do believe there is some very bad footage one of your cameraman of me after I had a slight fall in the city. I would like for that to be deleted and never publicized, it’s bad for my image.”</p><p>“I am perfectly fine with covering stories about me, and my little adventure I’ve been having today, but please let a lady keep her modesty, hm?”  She demanded rather subtly.<br/>She then bent over to get a better view of the display in the level that her mouth was up to. They appeared to be nodding in agreement as one of them stepped forwards to speak to her.</p><p>“Sure thing miss Amanda. Is there anything else we can do for you?” Said the very man with the taser in his hands.</p><p>“Well, there is one last little bitty thing I want before I leave.” She stated.</p><p>“Um, what is it miss Bradanska?” The man asked.</p><p>“I want a souvenir. You wouldn’t mind if I took your building’s logo with me, would you?” She asked.</p><p>“Uhh…I mean no ma’am. Not at all.” The human replied.</p><p>“Va bene then, oh, and I’ll move all these nasty door obstacles and let you all go free then.” She said as she then leaned down, with the sound of her picking up trucks and clearing the frontal exit thus allowing everyone to escape.</p><p>“Uh, thank you miss.” The man said rather respectfully and feeling better knowing she would allow everyone to evacuate the complex.</p><p>“Prego, dearie. Now, let us see here.” She said as she then reached out while kneeling and grabbing onto the logo that was built into a large display on the ground outside of the building. Amanda was easily able to take off this logo from the building and then she brought it down to her eye level. At this she got all giddy about having the Mobian Global News sign now in her possession.</p><p>“Addio dearies, good luck with making stories about me!” She said rather cheerfully and welcome as Amanda then stood back upright and turned around before stomping back into the city as her massive foxy tail would sway behind her while she held onto the sign.</p><p>It was a quiet day in the city of Peachton in Southeastern Northamer and things were calm. Amanda Moscati had been working all that week and last night making sure everything was good in her little southern pizzeria, and now she just had awoken up out of the bed and was rather drowsy. She still had on her red heart slippers as she slowly yawned and made herself some breakfast. It was an uneventful day in Peachton as of late and yet the weather had been rainy over the city. Still, the sun was shining out today and it was rather humid, much to Amanda’s dismay. She went over to her lounging TV chair as she would turn on the channel to see the weather.</p><p>The Weather Channel stated that it would perhaps rain this afternoon, but otherwise, it would be a normal cloudy day. The green fured fox stretched as she had to wait for their paid sponsor commercials before getting to the locals, or where they would tell you the weather for the week. To keep herself from getting bored, she began to change the channel to wait as she timed when they would return the forecast on the weather station. She had overslept so watching some daily news perhaps would awaken her mind a bit before she got to her daily routine. Eventually, she turned to Mobius Global News, a station she did not really like, but would watch it to hear bias about the political debate. She waited to hear from the talking heads, but soon her eyes would open as she read some rather startling headlines;</p><p>“Amanda attacks  Silver Wing Airport, 15 dead. Funeral for 15 air and servicemen planned.”</p><p>“MGN CEO, Ross Vinestein killed.”</p><p>“Meta Mobians, a curse to humanity?”</p><p>At this she began to get startled, could it be some other person named Amanda? I mean, that was a very common name out there. Was there some trigger-happy shooter on the lose? She turned up the volume as suddenly there would be a “Breaking News!” on the television.</p><p>“Yes James, we are here in the ravaged part of Smithington, a city that just a few weeks ago was claimed by the Order of Moebius. If you recall, Mobius Global News covered the Order’s rolling into the capital and their ‘peaceful’ occupation as United Federation forces seemed to have pulled out of the city. However, as you can tell behind me, the city is not very peaceful.” The news anchorwoman said as she pointed at the ravaged city.</p><p>“Those no-good Moebians! They ruin business for me and everyone!” Amanda Moscati said as she waved her hand and sat back in her chair at the sound of the Order occupying a city that was not far from her own.</p><p>“Just a few hours ago, some- oh god…here she comes!” the reporter shouted as the cameraman then turned the camera and adjusted the livefeed to show none other, than Amanda Moscati’s own evil doppelganger, Amanda Bradanksa. Only what Moscati did not expect, was her to be a colossal 90 meters tall as she then stomped leisurely into view.</p><p>Amanda slowly seemed to walk into view of the camera, judging by her height she was taller than most buildings around her but there were some over her. Still, most of the city skyline was up to her belly or lower as most of her green dress was viewable. She seemed tranquil and perky as she eventually stopped, and the camera centered on her slowly. She could be seen holding onto something in her massive hands. She eventually took it out from under her massive elbow and moved it around, it was none other than the actual life-sized Mobius Global News logo from their headquarters building! This of course raised so many questions in Amanda Moscati’s mind.</p><p>“Oh merda…” Amanda Moscati said as her eyes opened wide to see, well herself.</p><p>“As you can see, the once mysterious Moebian super-criminal known as Amanda Bradanksa is now gigantic in proportions and she is currently holding in her hands the stolen logo of our radio station after she attacked it. I have been told there were minimal casualties, but she seemed to have insisted on taking off with my fellow news correspondents, Tim Mccrain, Bob Smithers, and Darwin Dimitri. We have been told that Bradanska has somehow kidnapped them, and we are wishing them all at MGN news for them to be safely returned. It is also with a heavy heart that we have to inform the audience that MGN’s own CEO, Ross Vinestein has been killed by the now gigantic-sized supervillainess.” The reported said.</p><p>At this point, Amanda Moscati could not help but chuckle. There were stories and articles all over the internet about Ross and how much of a jerk he was to everyone. Truth be told this was not surprising that her doppelganger would do this the first chance she got, but she just wondered how she killed him and why. Ross was a horrible person, but he had little business to do with the Moebians.</p><p>Giant Amanda seemed to be inspecting the sign as she smiled, clearly, it held some sort of fan sentimental value to the colossal vixen, but Moscati couldn’t fathom why she would care about such a mediocre and biased new station’s life-sized logo. Nevertheless, she watched as the evil Amanda began to bring it up to her face and then opened her mouth to breathe moister all over it. Then she could see the giant evil Amanda place it on a nearby building to take part in her dress out with her and try to wipe it off to clean it. From the looks of things, the giant dark fured Amanda was treating this logo sign like some sort of fine china plate she had at home.</p><p>Once this was done, giant Amanda picked up the sign and smiled proudly as she held it upwards and moved it around so the light would reflect off it. Truth be told, this probably was the happiest sighting of Amanda Bradanksa ever, she seemed almost perky for being so big and around a pile of ruined buildings.</p><p>Soon, however, Amanda would take the logo and stomp away slowly to the right of the screen. With each step, Amanda Moscati could see the camera shake and the greened vixen could only fathom how much force her gargantuan doppelganger gave out with each massive step. Giant Amanda slowly stomped out of view with the sounds of sirens going off as she daintily moved to the right while toting the sign with a soothed grin on her massive face.</p><p>“We will continue to keep you posted on this developing story, but now we’re heading over to an eyewitness account of an incident involving Amanda earlier today at a near train track. Take it away Susan.” The reporter stated.</p><p>“Thanks’ Samantha, we’re here around the train stop west of Bradly Station. I’m currently speaking to a Mr.Cletus James, a man who has shown me that Bradanska had indeed attacked his cargo train earlier today.” Samantha, a human reported said as the camera turns to show a very scared human male and an entire freight train toppled over and intentionally scattered all over the tracks.</p><p>“Please, Mr.James. Tells us all you can to our viewers about her attack today on your train.” Samantha asked in a calming manner.</p><p>“Well, I-I just was on my day shift heading at least a mile or two before I would offload at Bradly and they’d haul some of our cargo off for the day when all of a sudden, I see these huge pair of pawed legs on either side of the track and this massive fox lady standing right over the tracks. She was sort of leaned over like this and um, she had her finger pointed out like she was in a cowboy pose or something. She told me to stop as it was a train robbery and I did. Then I found out she lied to me and she began to put her foot on my car and shake it left and right! The entire train was about to knock over, so I had to leap off it as soon as possible. I tried to get her to stop, but now I realized that would not have worked. Then, that bitch tried to scare me by telling me she was going to eat me! She had her claws and teeth out like she was some wild bear or something. I ran for my life; I did not want to die today! Sh-she is a goddamn monster! I used to think Mobians were small and friendly, but that woman is an abomination!” The man said, as he clearly seemed to be suffering from anxiety.</p><p>“It is fine Mr.James, she is several miles inside the city now, thank you for your report. This is Samantha Garcia, from Mobian Global News.”</p><p>At this Amanda had to change the channel, a slew of paranoia and guilt came over her. While of course, that was not her, she knew stories about how Moebians would be eerily like Mobians and how they were all their darker side. Quite frankly, Moscati was afraid of what it would be like to be just like her. Still, she changed the channel to try to get her mind off her woes, only for yet another dreadful thing to appear on.</p><p>“So, we are here with Doctor Robert Williams. Willem is a chief scientist on Mobian biology.” A male voice from a human said to a Mobian gecko who was sitting in a chair.</p><p>“Tell us Dr.Williams, ever since a few hours ago your team has taken samples of the giant's lipstick, who attacked Silver Wing airport’s flight number 816 Delta?”</p><p>“Yes, I have a background in Mobian forensic analysis and we have been researching into just how the giantess Moebian, yes she is not a Mobian like myself but what we call in the scientific field a ‘moebian’ seemed to have attacked flight 816. While we clearly know how she stopped the jumbo jet, what we do not know how she managed to miniaturize the entire vessel and two of the pilots, which for their own personal protection we shall not name. While, there was research into how to miniaturize someone by compressing matter done by an Apotosian doctor, which goes by the name Dr.Ophelia Daniel."</p><p>"Amanda’s method of doing so, however, has thus far alluded us into how she has performed this. It seems that when the um, woman kissed the jet that somehow, she was able to rapidly manipulate the matter of not only the plane and the two pilots but everyone involved. Sadly, thus far there has been no known cure to this bizarre form of shrinking and we fear that the people she reduced may have to live like this for the rest of their lives.” Dr.William said as he sort of looked down to show sympathy.</p><p>“I see Doctor Williams, could you perhaps fill us in some positive information about what we know about her um, purple lipstick?” The reporter asked.</p><p>“Of course. We can confirm two very good things, first off that she is not HIV positive, nor is she known to have any form of any transmissible disease from what we have found. Thus, her lipstick will not give you an STD or anything like that. Next, we are about 97.88% sure that her method of shrinking is non-contagious, yet we have taken lab samples from the wreck of the craft, as well as the clothes of the pilots. We can conclude there is no known method that she could transmit this by a third party, most paradoxical indeed I must admit.” Dr.William stated.</p><p>“I see, do you have any idea what would make up her lipstick, doctor?” The reporter asked.</p><p>“Well, quite frankly most of the ingredients and chemicals appear as simple home-made cosmetics, other than some traces of natural flowers, some berries, and some homemade cinnamon. Bradanksa’s lipstick appears, like things you could make at home.” The doctor stated.</p><p>“They have no idea what they're up against, she’s using magic! They think she has some stupida virus!”Moscati said as she took the palm of the hand that wasn’t holding the remote and planting it firmly upon her face.</p><p>Amanda Moscati would change the channel back to Mobian Global News, she would see new headlines below as there was footage of the goliath Amanda Bradanska now kneeling outside of an multi-story carpark as a drone was hovering around and taking footage of her, she put her now even shiner MGN logo on the rooftop of a nearby hospital. She seemed to be knelled over with her knees in a ground parking lot as she appeared to be digging through the parked levels searching for something. She would pull out cars, vans, and trucks as she would toss them aside if they were not what she was searching for as if they were mere toys she was searching for in a box. Stills he would take them out, turn around and fling them in every such direction, creating the untold amount of havoc as she searched. Soon she stopped and her perky face turned sour as she took out a yellow one. Yellow was her most hated color and she stared in a cold blank stare as she crushed an entire yellow hummer in her hand like tinfoil before dropping it away. Eventually, however, the evil Amanda found what appeared to be a blue Ferrari car as her facial expression lightened up with a smile. She then stood back upright and held the blue sports-car in one hand and grabbed the sign and put it back under her arm before she leisurely stomped off from the feed of the drone footage that was on the news.</p><p>There were also headlines, one from the president of the United Federation saying “President of Westopolis willing to “sit down and talk with Amanda Bradanksa. President says, ‘she is a very nice lady’.” The other was far more ominous, it was from Grief Bradanksa, her nephew. “Baron Grief Bradanksa calls aunt a ‘traitor for attacking an Order supervised city’. Baron Grief vows revenge on Amanda Bradanksa and is deploying ‘Order Grey Party’ forces. ‘Any attack on civilians under the guidance of Order considered treason by Greater Spagonia to the Order of Moebius’.”</p><p>“They’re going to deploy the military after her…Oh no this is molto brutto! I have to do something!” She said as the greened fur vixen turned off the television, got out of her chair, and ran to her garage while grabbing her raincoat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>